vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Russel Hobbs
|-|Russel= |-|Del the Ghost Rapper= Summary Russel was born in Brooklyn, NY on June 3, 1975. Known for his good manners and eloquent speech, he attended the Xavier School For Young Achievers but was expelled after attacking several students while possessed by a demon. He fell into a coma for the next four years, at the end of which, the demon was finally exorcised from his body by a priest named Father Merrin. After his old school refused to take him back, Russel attended Brooklyn High School, where many of the students were gifted in hip-hop music. One rainy night outside a 7-Eleven Store, Russel's companions were killed in a drive-by shooting by a gang of "gang bangers" driving a black Humvee. They were all wearing red hooded tops. One of them was wearing a black hood that Russel identified as The Grim Reaper. After the shooting, the spirits of Russel's friends came to reside in his body, the most prominent being Russel's best friend Del the Ghost Rapper. After the drive-by shooting incident, Russel was sent to the UK for his safety to live with his uncle in Belsize Park. He got a job working behind the counter at Big Rick Black's Record Shack in London's Soho area. That's when he first encountered Murdoc Niccals. While asking Russel for an obscure 50's record, Murdoc slipped a bag over Russel's head and forced him out of the shop. Russel was taken back to Kong Studios and was impressed with the music that Murdoc was working on, so he chose to stay. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | At least 7-B Name: Russel Hobbs Origin: Gorillaz Gender: Male Age: 42 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand combatant | Size Manipulation, Large Size (Type 0), Possession, Elemental Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Magic, Invulnerability, and Intangibility Attack Potency: Wall level (Physically on par with the rest of his bandmates and was able to harm Murdoc specifically.) | At least City level+ (Can grow to the size of a building and control the environment over an entire cemetery. His presence alone created a large thunderstorm, and upon leaving, the storm dissipated) Speed: Superhuman with Subsonic reactions (On par with Noodle who can avoid long-range gunfire and Murdoc who can control a car fast enough to drive upside down) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | At least City Class+ Durability: Wall level (Survived the explosion of Murdoc's car and a beating from Noodle) | At least City level+ (Intangibility and invulnerability makes him unable to be harmed directly, however. He can be defeated by waking his host body, Russel) Stamina: Average Range: Standard melee range | Several meters Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Del can only become active when Russel is asleep or in a daze. Waking him up will send Del back inside of Russel's body Key: Base | Del the Ghost Rapper Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Music Characters Category:Gorillaz Category:Musicians Category:Adults Category:Ghosts Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Life Users Category:Element Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7